


harle/emile collections

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, just random snippets, might update this often, someone might get stabbed, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: a bundle of harle/emile fics that ill be tossing around! genres will vary





	1. a question of love

“I love you”  
“Do you really my lord?”  
It was a simple question, and one i found myself hesitating to answer as i found myself under harle’s scrutinizing gaze; the eyes of a sly fox seeking to unravel my very core and i as always found myself the coward moving away from the mischievous glint in those two pupils.  
“W-what sort of question is that!” i asked haughtily, trying to hide my unease as he moved closer and i felt a blush creep up my neck as he leaned close to my ear  
“Its but a simple question my lord” he whispered to me, voice light as it was deadly; each word was uttered like poisoned honey being poured down my throat and i was drowning in its cloying sweetness.  
“A simple question to you maybe! But like id admit my love to a peon like you!” i found myself spitting out, a self defense mechanism that clearly didn't phase the still smirking man as he planted a soft kiss on my cheek that burned itself deep into my memory and my skin, pulling away from my face revealing that smirk had broken out into a grin that could rival the cheshire cat himself.  
“Oho...so you can't admit it. But it is there” i heard him mutter out loud, causing me to blush a bright red as he had caught my slip of tongue  
“Just get out of my sight! Before i decide to have you hung!” i yell, flustered at my own unraveling before his hands. He only gave me a deep bow as he walked off..but not without leaving with a few parting words.  
“ i love you too my lord”


	2. self denial of loves bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i only wanted him for his power...is the lie harle told himself time and time again

**I only wanted him for his position.** I lied to myself, time after time. At first it was solely for what power this blonde haired coward of a man could give me once he took the throne. His smug smirk that could only rival my own and a haughty foolish arrogance that only led me to mark him as my target of teasing, a gold plated punching bag almost. And for a time i was content with just that, but slowly..so slow that even i didn't notice that my feelings had changed for this damned man.

As we traveled together i found myself charmed by this cowardly man’s never ending paradoxical courage to continue on this trek marred with cruelty, each teasing word of mine that was met with a spark of insulted anger in his eyes and a tint of red on his cheeks set a sort of sadistic glee alight in my chest..or at least i thought it was just sadistic glee. Soon i found my teasing getting to be more flirtatious in nature, taking joy in the princes beet red stammering at my own insolence; burying the pulsing of my heart deep down as a warped form of joy instead of the word i knew it should be titled;love. Yes i loved this arrogant, cowardly prince with hair more gold than what his soul could ever be with as much love as my own damned soul and blackened heart could muster.

_**But i only wanted him for his position.**_ And i'll keep that stance, be it by his side as a fellow king or a ruler in the shadows.


End file.
